<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still here by clokcwork_dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163359">still here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokcwork_dragon/pseuds/clokcwork_dragon'>clokcwork_dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Seteth Week (Fire Emblem), Seteth week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:03:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokcwork_dragon/pseuds/clokcwork_dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After too close a call during a skirmish with the army of the Western Church, Seteth finds himself sharing a rare moment of peace with his sister and his daughter, away from those who would desire to harm them. </p><p>//Written for Seteth Week 2020 on twitter (day 5). Prompt: family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flayn &amp; Seteth (Fire Emblem), Rhea &amp; Seteth (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>still here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea in my head for a while, glad I finally had an excuse to make myself write it! I'm glad I'm taking part in the event, even if I missed the first few days because I'm a huge idiot. Anyway, this is just a tender family moments between the best cabbage fam of fe3h uwu. I just love them so much... especially Seteth and Flayn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle was drawing longer than anticipated.</p><p>Seteth was used to hours upon hours of combat. Riding on top of his wyvern, he conserved his energy more efficiently than the rest of the troops on the ground, and he was given the advantage of higher ground over his landbound enemies. However, his strength still wasn’t unlimited- nowhere near what it had once been, either. With every swing of his lance, his arm grew stiffer, and he could feel the heaviness of exhaustion close in on him every time he flung out his free arm to perform a magic spell. Andromache’s strength wasn’t infinite either, and he was able to tell her wingbeats were slowly growing sluggish.</p><p>“Just a little more, my girl.” He murmured, bending down closer to the beast’s head as his fingertips touched the rough, moss-coloured scales. “We’re almost done.”</p><p>Indeed, most of the battlefield had been cleared. The remaining soldiers of the Western Church were withdrawing, falling behind the commanding lines, and only a few clusters of resistance remained here and there. Seteth directed his wyvern down towards one of the remaining cavalry units, spear in hand and prepared to strike down any unsuspecting foe.</p><p>The ear-splitting roar that echoed above them, threw both rider and mount off course. Andromache’s wings faltered as she twisted her body instinctively, trying to detect the source of the sound. Alert, Seteth turned just in time to see the monstrous brown wyvern descending upon them, talons outstretched and ready to deliver the kill. The beast was somehow larger than even Andromache, and she was one of the largest wyverns in the monastery.</p><p>“Dive!” Seteth’s command came a moment too late; despite her experience on the battlefield, Andromache didn’t have time to retreat soon enough; the other wyvern fell upon her, claws closing around the bases of her wings like a hawk grabbing onto a smaller bird. Seteth let out a choked cry, crushed between the wyvern’s belly and Andromache’s back. Still, despite the pain that indicated at least a couple of broken ribs, Andromache’s pained screeches fuelled him to act.</p><p>He flung his arm upwards at the same moment the enemy rider’s blade buried itself between his shoulder blades. Seteth hissed, an almost inhuman sound coming out of his throat- the very next moment, the air around him exploded in brilliant light as a barrage of crystal shards pierced not only the enemy human, but its mount as well. The brown beast bellowed, blood shooting outside of its mouth as it beat its wings desperately, trying to move as far away from Seteth as possible. The rider didn’t make a sound- he was already dead, limply hanging from the saddle as his sword fell from the sky to the ground bellow.</p><p>The momentary opening was all Andromache had needed; with a pained roar, she shot downward and away from her pursuer. Seteth leaned heavily on the saddle as darkness edged at the corners of his vision. The enemy’s sword had pierced right through him, exiting upwards from the right side of his chest. He tasted blood in his mouth, struggling to keep conscious.</p><p>“Back… Back to camp.” He managed, trying to assess how bad Andromache’s own wounds were. “Hold on, my friend… hold on.”</p><p>Somehow, Andromache managed to get behind the Knights of Seiros’ defence lines. She landed heavily on the ground, gouging a deep line of upturned soil as she skidded gracelessly to a halt. She collapsed on the ground immediately after, and Seteth didn’t even try to climb off of her. He breathed heavily, blood dripping from his lips as he lay against his wyvern’s neck, unable to as much as lift a finger.</p><p>Flayn’s distressed cry brought him somewhat out of his trance.</p><p>“Brother!” The girl’s hand touched his bloody face gently, emerald eyes wide and brimming with unshed tears; although for how long they’d remain unshed, that was to be determined. “Can you hear me? Please, do say something!”</p><p>“Flayn…” He groaned, lifting his hand to touch her face. His fingers left bloody tracks upon her porcelain skin, but she didn’t seem to care. She only lay her hand on top of his.</p><p>“<em>Father</em>…” she whispered under her breath, making sure nobody would overhear. “Stay strong. I-I’ll find professor Manuela… she’ll be sure to heal you, you’ll see!”</p><p>He nodded weakly, eyes closing slowly. Despite Flayn’s begging, he was unable to cling to consciousness any longer. Darkness closed in, and he succumbed to it, all noise and light slowly fading into nothing.</p><p>---</p><p>Seteth awoke to a distant, gentle lullaby. For a moment, he had no memory of what had occurred, or to whom the voice belonged to. Slowly, however, his vision began to clear; the foggy sheen lifted, and although he still couldn’t see that well in the dim candlelight, he made out a familiar face above him.</p><p>“Rhea…” he winced, his throat raw and dry. The Archbishop smiled tenderly, ceasing her humming for a moment as she lay a cool hand on his forehead.</p><p>“Shh. Do not speak, Seteth.” She said gently. “All is well now, I assure you.”</p><p>To the other side of him, Flayn took hold of his hand. “Manuela was able to heal most of the damage, father. But she says you’ll need to rest. You’ve lost a lot of blood.”</p><p>Seteth winced. He still felt exhausted, almost too weak to remain awake. And unable to form long coherent sentences.</p><p>“Andromache…” He managed, remembering his wyvern had been in just perilous a condition as him, if not worse. But Flayn’s smile told him he needn’t worry.</p><p>“She’s alright, I promise. But the healer said she shouldn’t fly for about two weeks.”</p><p>That was far better news than he’d expected, and finally he laid his worry to rest. For once, he knew he wouldn’t be able to go against Manuela’s advice. Seeing him close his eyes and relax a little, Rhea let out a small laugh.</p><p>“It’s been so long since we sat like this.” She mused, her fingers gently caressing his hair. “In fact… I do believe we haven’t done this, ever since you were little.”</p><p>Flayn giggled under her breath. “I’ve missed the calm of our family too, Aunt Rhea. I believe I’ve never seen father look so peaceful before.”</p><p>“We should get him wounded and sedated more often, then.” Rhea shook her head at her own words. “Well, perhaps only sedated. Are you in any pain, my dear little brother?”</p><p>Eyes still closed, Seteth found enough strength to speak. “No… just… very tired.”</p><p>Rhea nodded, never stopping the relaxing movement of her hand. “Well then, you should let yourself fall back asleep. Flayn and I will stay with you for as long as you want.”</p><p>“Please, do stay… sister.”</p><p>“Of course.” Rhea murmured, then continued to hum the melody she’d started earlier. Seteth recognised it easily, as the Song of the Nabateans. Well, originally, when their mother sang it to him, Rhea and the rest of their siblings, it was known as the Lullaby of Flames. But now… it was nothing more than a memory. And a mourning song to their fallen family.</p><p>At least not all was lost. The three of them still lived, albeit in hiding. Seteth felt Flayn lie down next to him, curling up against his side as carefully as she could in order not to cause him any pain. Slowly, he wrapped his left arm around her, keeping her close as Rhea continued to sing, never stopping.</p><p>Most of their family was gone. But still, even as he fell into a herb-induced slumber, Seteth found it in his heart to be forever grateful for his daughter and sister, still alive, still with him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos or a little comment if you liked it ^-^<br/>find me as @flaythleann on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>